and all the men and women merely players
by Unnamed.in.whispers
Summary: What if Tyrion hadn't been goaded into demanding trial by combat and agreed to take Jamies deal and be banished to The Wall. Jamie has now promised his father he will marry and return to Casterly Rock… What will become of them all? Strong language and a universe in keeping with the tv show! Please don't read if you aren't expecting it.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** **Pairing:** Jamie/Brienne

**Series:** Game of Thrones

**Rating: **18 **Type: **AU/ Angst

**Summary:** What if Tyrion hadn't been goaded into demanding trial by combat and agreed to take Jamies deal and be banished to The Wall. Jamie has now promised his father he will marry and return to Casterly Rock… What will become of them all?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Game of Thrones characters or anything from the universe of A Song of Fire and Ice. I am just taking the characters and playing with them a while – promising to restore them whole and unblemished! Thanks to GRR for creating these toys for me to enjoy. Please don't take any of my playing as having any bearing on the actual franchise. Enjoy.

()()()

Banishment.

The command echoed down through the courtroom as the Hand of the King straightened his back and announced the details of his punishment for the accused.

Jamie felt his stomach knot.

Yes, there were cheers from the gathered crowd. There were cries for further justice. There were comments that now the Lanisters had two Kingslayer sons… but no one was more horrified than the Head of the Kingsguard.

Banishment… Jamie thought…

Two guards moved to unchain Tyrion from the plinth he had been placed upon and his little brother looked to Jamie with the same blank expression he knew he must be wearing.

Banishment.

They led the guilty away as Jamie looked to his father, the judge.

Tywin had won.

He always won.

Tyrion would be cast further than even The North as a Knight of the Black Watch… if he survived the journey to The Wall.

And Jamie… he would be the Lord of Casterly Rock.

Whether it was overlooking the Sunset Sea or a horizon of snow and ice, it made no difference.

They would be parted.

They would be alone.

"Well Jamie, did you ever think it would come to this?" Tyrion asked, wearily, when they had finally been left in the dismal light of his dingy castle cell. "You, the Kingslayer and father to a new and proud line of Lannisters hailing from Casterly… and Me, the Kingslayer abandoned to a merry bunch of cutthroats, liars, rapists, murderers and thieves…" Then he brightened, "Actually, sounds like I might have more fun that you."

Jamie smiled weakly, "You may yet, little brother," then he admitted, "Father is a fool to underestimate you."

"You think I have some hope, then? A chance to turn this about?"

The older brother nodded, watching his sibling deflate and sink onto his hay-stuffed bed.

"I have character and wit in abundance…"

"And cunning," Jamie added.

"True," Tyrion sighed, "alas, I used those traits little…" He shook his head, "I needed none of them with the Lannister name supporting me."

Tyrion gave another sigh and stood to cross the room, "No, dear brother, it was money that called people to me… from my loyal servants to the whores in my bedchamber… none of them are here now."

"I'm here," Jamie said quietly, "And Pod would be to, had you not sent him away."

Tyrion huffed a laugh, "Pod…" and he smiled to his brother, "I can't be held accountable for the stupidity of others."

"He was your friend, Tyrion…" Jamie chastised.

For a man of small stature, Tyrion moved with speed and urgency, "And nobody must ever know."

Jamie nodded before truly looking in his brothers eyes…

"They would send him to The Wall to stand by me…"

Jamie nodded again.

"So you must never…"

"He's safe with Brienne, Tyrion!" Jamie exploded, shocking himself at the outburst.

His brother's urgency lulled…

"Safe… and far from here…"

The younger man took a step back and regarded him, "Brienne."

"Don't doubt her, brother!" Jamie now took a step, "She has honour and will keep him-"

"Far from here," Tyrion finished, his gaze taking on a different glaze.

Jamie didn't like the look he was giving him and shifted, uncomfortably.

Tyrion took purchase on the edge of his bed, still looking at his brother, "I had not realised we were on first-name terms with the Maid of Tarth…"

Jamie glared at him… but far from making him recoil, Tyrion grinned…

"You fucked her, didn't you?"

The anger pinched his face…

"Oh come on!" The younger brother pouted, "Grant me this flight of fancy… The thought of you and big Brienne, locked in passion…"

Jamie closed his eyes against his words.

"Her modest, pert breasts straining against you," Tyrion continued, "as your engorged cock thrusts forth into her, tight and wet… unclaimed by any but you…"

Jamie grit his teeth and tried to breathe…

"Hearing her gasp and sigh and open as you claim her-"

"Enough!" Jamie growled.

For the first time in his history, Tyrions mouth snapped shut.

Jamie shook himself, trying his best to cast the images his brother had conjured for him to the back of his mind… what hadn't helped was how vivid they had become… because he had had those thoughts before. So it wasn't that hard to have them burst forward…

A sigh shot across the room… it was a sign of irritation… "Oh, my brother…" Tyrion shook his head, "You are in trouble…"

He was saved from answering by a knock at the cell door… "My Lord, Ser Jamie… The Hand of the King demands your presence."

Jamie felt his insides shrivel, "What for?"

"To discuss possible matches," the voice answered beyond the cell, "for your marriage."

Tyrion snorted, "I think your decision has already been made."

With a withering look back at his sibling, Jamie faced his future.

()()()

Jamies hand came up to soothe the fired skin of his face as he coolly replied, "I see you have heard the news."

Cersies eyes tightened and she drew back for another strike, only to be caught in Jamies grip, "I'm starting to think you don't like the idea of it though…"

The woman snatched herself away and retreated to the all-too familiar bottle of wine on the table-top.

Jamie grimaced… what had she become?

What had he become?

"I don't suppose it matters," Cersie said, her once welcoming mouth twisting to bare her teeth as she continued, "I will soon be married to the Tyrell boy and shipped away… Just like you…" and she drank, "Just like Tyrion…"

Jamie huffed, "Surely you aren't comparing your situation to the fate of our brother…"

The goblet smashed down on the table, "He is nothing to me… no brother… no blood. He killed our mother!" She crumbled a little, "He killed our son…"

And for a moment Jamie felt the need to hold her in his arms… but not for the reasons he would have expected… He didn't long to feel her there, nor did he ache to touch her. Those feelings felt so far away from him at that moment it was hard to recall them. It was simply that he couldn't bear to see her pain, just as anyone may feel about a crying woman.

In the time it had taken him to work through the feelings he was experiencing, Cersie had hardened once more and squared her shoulders, "That little cunt deserves all that the North can throw at him."

He disagreed.

"You and I…" Cersei finished her drink and poured another, "We are headed to our own isolation."

"Then we three siblings are equally matched," Jamie concluded, miserably, "Tyrion to death and you and I to life…"

She snorted, burying herself in another drink, "I'm certain you will forget all about me when you have your new bride to bury your cock in."

"As you forgot me?" He snapped, despite himself.

She looked shocked, but couldn't deny it.

Jamie wished he had not heard or could not believe the rumours about the queen regent during his months of imprisonment… but Cersie, like Tyrion, was well aware of the weapons she possessed to make men weaken to her.

Knowing that character trait had made her all the more remarkable and desirable… Jamie frowned… once. But now that he stood here before her, wanting and not-wanting, he listened to his sisters words… but couldn't help his imagination remind him her lips… those thighs… that deliciously warm cunt… had been someone elses while he had fought so long and hard to be with her again… to rest in her again…

"I will have my husband and be expected to bare him children…" Cersie confirmed, looking sickened… "no better than a mare in a field to be bred and bred again…" then she smirked "that is if the little rose has the strength in him to prick me well enough."

Jamie noted that the sentence should have sent a green flame of jealously through him… but it hadn't. Months ago he would have gathered her in his arms and taken her there and then, if nothing more than to prove they were always each other's and no one else's… but there was none of that fire… none of that heat…

Cersei regarded him; was she feeling the lack of something the same way?

She took another drink and sighed, "But you will have your own brood to father." She sank back onto the desk, back hunching over to curve her into the comfort of the goblet in her hand, "I imagine she will be wealthy… Father enjoys making matches with other rich families…" Then she smirked, "Plenty of Tyrells left on the branches of the tree… what a lovely family we will make…"

Jamie took a breath, "Father will not make my match… the decision is mine."

Something changed in the air.

"What?" She asked, the question sounding dangerous…

Jamie shrugged, "I stipulated that I choose who I am to marry, given that I must marry someone-"

The goblet flew past his right ear and silenced him.

Cersei looked to be shaking and, were it not for the rage clearly visible in her emerald eyes, Jamie would have asked if she were cold.

"Get out," was all she said.

He left.

()()()

"A month," Tywin Lannister underlines to his eldest son, "a whole month, Jamie… And you have still not put forward names of potential suitors."

The caramel haired man shrugged, "But there are so many out there it is a large part of the task to whittle down the numbers, father."

Tywin fixed his eyes but shook his head in something closed to annoyed amusement, "You have until tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" The younger man exclaimed, "But I could be up the whole night through and still have a list as long as my arm for your perusal."

"Had I known my valiant son found so many high-born women appealing," the Hand said, focusing on shuffling a few papers on his office desk, "then I would have made a match for you years ago."

"When it comes to the fairer sex, father, I find difficulty in choosing."

Tywin huffed.

"That must be a trait of all Lannister men, given Trion suffers the same affliction."

The older man froze a moment before startling back to the papers in his hand.

"Have you heard anything of my brother?"

"No," the old man answered, settling into signing his documents, "I shouldn't expect to either, until he reaches The Wall."

Jamie cocked his head, "And you aren't the slightest bit concerned?"

The old man kept his eyes on his paperwork and replied, "Do not imagine, for an instant, you are distracting me from your betrothal…"

"I think it only fair I wait until Cersie has married…" Jamie hedged…

His fathers eyes slowly rose to meet him, "Why?"

"You know how women are," the knight bluffed, "she may take it as a slight that my wedding should follow so quickly on the heels of her own…"

"If I find your sisters husband betrothed goes missing," Tywin Lannister began, angling a finger at his son, "or in some way comes to harm before or after their union, Jamie…"

"Father, please," he dismissed, "I will not harm the boy and I will not delay or seek to destroy my sisters match with house Tyrel…"

Tywin cautiously dropped his threatening stance…

"I was simply saying that we are marrying very close in time to one another… too many festivities in the household could label us all…"

The older man snorted, "This family have borne many labels… why not another?"

"I simply…"

"Names, Jamie," Tywin insisted, returning to his paperwork. "Bring me the names of your choices."

Frustration grew and Jami found himself pacing toward the great desk and, to his fathers shock, picked up the quill and scratched a name onto the parchment before him and turned to leave the room.

"This is your decision?" Tywin shouted after him as he reached the door, "I will hold you to it…" And Jamie closed the door, "And I want proof of her bedding!"

What had he done?


	2. Chapter 2

Silence; Jamie started to wonder if it would ever end…

He supposed she was a little shocked at the proposal, but he had expected her to be a little more vocal about it…

Brienne had never been one to conform to what was expected, so he reasoned that this was an outcome he should have anticipated.

Scrabbling about in the depths of his brain, Jamie tried to conjure something witty and waspish to hurl at her and gauge a reaction… but, to his surprise, he found nothing.

Instead of his usual verbal fencing… he found years of self-confidence and surety beginning to crumble as his heart began to pound in his chest… "Brienne… did you hear me?"

She hadn't moved… half-way through carrying her saddle over to her steed, he had found the courage to finally confront his reason for visiting this backward little village. He had walked into the stable, bold as any knight charging into battle and greeted this woman, his wench, who had smiled brightly [taking his breath for a moment]… until he asked the question…

Then there had been silence…

Her bright, blue eyes widened, beyond even his imagining them possible…

"Brienne?"

And she blinked, "I heard you…" she breathed.

And then that damned silence again…

Jamie was surprised to feel a sweat break across his forehead… he had never truly felt this nervous in his life… not in this way at least. He was completely vulnerable. And he didn't particularly like the sensation; "Well?"

Brienne blinked again, making a jerk-like movement that reminded Jamie of a hind in the forest making the decision to fight or flee…

He realised she was just as vulnerable as him…

So he waited…

()()()

From the first moment he had scribbled her name on the piece of parchment in his father's office, he knew he was sealing their lives together. It was a very selfish thing…

But there it was; the die was cast. No going back now.

Tywin Lannister had laughed at his son at their first meeting to name his chosen bride... then he had fallen silent and regarded him for several, insufferably long, minutes.

"You are settled then?" The older man asked, "Your mind rests on the, so-called, Maid of Tarth?"

"She is a maid," Jamie felt himself bristle, "during our travels it was confirmed and she never left my side..."

"And you never thought to-"

"No," Jamie snorted through his nose to show distain.

Tywin huffed back a laugh, "Well then… what makes you think she will entertain you now?"

"Duty," Jamie shrugged, "Tarth is a small house and aligning with us would be a considerable asset."

The old mans eyebrows darted upward, "So you see no objections from her father then?"

He hadn't thought about it. With the distant war of north and south somewhat quelled of late, he supposed Tarth would become neutral once more, after the death of Renly Barathion. "It would be in his best interest to make a link with a great house. At the very least, he can use our name to strengthen his navy... they are vulnerable to attack, situated as they are..."

The Hand of the King bowed his head, before looking up through his lashes and, again, regarding his son...

"I will not postpone your sister's wedding for your want of a wife," he growled, "It is a simple fact, Jamie, that you and your sister have fewer years ahead than behind and while that is no great concern for you, your sisters one commodity is her fruitfulness... which will soon wither."

A sickening fear crawled up from the pit of Jamies stomach, "She was right..." he almost gasped, "You are bartering her like stock..."

Tywin settled his gaze.

That was all the confirmation Jamie was granted.

He felt sick.

"And on that note," the head of house Lannister stated, "you will be watched carefully."

Jamie grimaced, absently, "I have no wish to hinder my sisters wedding..."

"That's good to hear," Tywin nodded, "But I speak of grandchildren, Jamie..."

The man paled, "Children."

"Yes..." Tywin nodded, again, "the reason for marriage in the first, blessed place! I expect many and often!"

Jamie felt the space whirl about him... children... He had children; two surviving. He hadn't thought of more. He had chosen Brienne as a suitable partner as she matched him in character as a wit and foil... He had also considered she might marry him for the convenience of simply being married and the comfort of knowing the status would satisfy them both… but he hadn't thought about proving their union to anyone.

He had yet to see her reaction to the concept.

Knowing his wench as he did, he assumed that first she would be angered but choose to marry as a placation to her family and to stop any further suitors or searching on her fathers side. She would also be free to travel the country… Jamie didn't need her to remain at Casterly; she could continue whichever quest she desired...

There were many positive arguments he could make as to the convenience for Brienne if she were to say yes… and his part was the knowledge he could assure his father he had abided to the terms of their agreement to save Tyrions life.

There was also a secret part of him that warmed to the idea of Brienne having the protection of the Lannister name... she would not have to concern herself with cut throats and murderers harming or violating her... they would all much rather ransom the whole and unsullied Lady of Casterly Rock... than attempt any form of violence on her.

So many aspects Jamie had considered… and yet he hadn't thought they would have to provide his father with offspring or evidence of coupling...

There were times Jamie had pondered on Big Brienne... he remembered jibing her about how she had wished there was a man out there who could hold her and do all the things she dreamed of when she was alone in the night... He had told her he could. That he was strong enough to make her feel all those things that made her sigh and scream...

Jamie steadied himself, aware of his fathers gaze...

He wasn't exactly certain how he felt about his reaction to those thoughts... but one thing was certain; Brienne would appreciate being bartered for just as much as his sister did.

It was one thing to suggest a marriage of mutual convenience... it was another to demand she turn out children simply to silence his father...

And yet, when he thought on it, it seemed there was no other he would rather share this situation with... it was selfish of him, he supposed…

And then... he thought, Lord Selwyn still might surprise them by refusing.

"You're scheming something..." Tywin finally concluded, bringing Jamie back into the room...

He feigned surprise, "Father... how could I..."

"This marriage, Jamie," his father began, raising to his full height and making his son feel like a teenager once more, "will be binding, it will be fruitful. Then, and only then, will I be at peace that it is legitimate."

Jamie tried to hide the quake of dread taking hold on his heart...

"And this is how you will prove it to me..."

()()()

Of course Briennes father did not refuse his daughters hand to a high-born family; though he had questioned why the Lannisters would seek a union with a lower house…

The Hand of the King had replied that the Lannister fortune offered them the grace to marry whomever they wished, as there was no need to align themselves for money or power… "My son is fortunate, unlike others… and he has chosen your daughter, with your blessing of course…"

Lord Selwyn Tarth seemed dubious, eyeing Jamie to the point that the younger man felt like a blushing squire, "Why Brienne, when there are plentiful ladies in the court?"

Jamie had felt his chest clench then and wondered if Lord Selwyn were asking about his time with Brienne along their travels and if he had kept her honour… or claimed it…

He went to move forward, but his father had blocked him. "I dare not dream to recollect the madness love drives us to, or the effect it has on the young. You may recall those heady days yourself, Selwyn…"

The Lord of Tarth gave another dubious look but smiled slightly…

"My son has asked for your daughters hand in his late years," Jamie huffed in insult, but Tywin continued, "and I am happy to make the appropriate offers to the intended's family." He then moved forward, "But given both their situations, a joining is preferred sooner, rather than later…"

Selwyn looked over Tywins shoulder at Jamie, who felt this sudden urgency was reference to the dangerous path Brienne had set herself upon.

It was suggested that if Lord Selwyn accepted the Lannister offer, Jamie would follow Brienne and they would marry, breaking her quest and bringing her back to safety.

"So she would take residence here, in the palace?" Selwyn asked…

"No," Tywin shook his head, "the happy couple will return to Casterly Rock and rule the Lannister lands for the rest of their days…"

Selwyns face contorted, "I suppose looking out over one sea or the other will make no odds to Brienne…" Then he looked to Jamie, "And she will be protected…"

Jamie felt a swell, "Sir… as always, she will protect me…"

Selwyn nodded and agreed, that was far more like his daughter…

()()()()

"Well how would I bloody-well know?"

Jamie hadn't much liked Bron when they had first met despite Tyrions assertion of the man's integrity. He had, sadly, been proved right when Bron had refused to stand by Tyrions side at the trial but a few weeks past… and yet…

"You were there, wishing Pod a safe journey on my brothers behalf…"

Bron lowed his eyes, bashfully cradling his drink… "How is he?"

"How-" Jamie breathed… containing the shriek before it had begun… he looked around the dingy tavern, "How do you expect a condemned man to be? Stoic? Resolute? …Happy to be alive?"

Bron shook his head, "You don't believe your brother killed your..." his eyes flicked up for an instant, "… king though…"

Jamie scowled, he didn't want to think of it! And he didn't need to be asked questions, "Do you know where Pod and Brienne were heading or not?"

The other man didn't take the tone in his voice lightly and made to stand before recalling who he was speaking to; Jamie Lannister might be the cripple he was teaching to handle a sword again, but at that moment he had five Kingsguard at his call, who wouldn't take kindly to their Captain being slaughtered in a cheap tavern by a mercenary knight who made his money by betrayal…

"I don't think they had firm plans…" Bron said, sniffing loudly and sipping his drink, "think they were just heading down the road and seeing where it took them…"

_Useless_, Jamie thought, _sharp with a blade but dull in every other sense… _"I see," he sneered, "thank you for your time."

And as Jamie turned to leave, he heard a quieter, "Remember me to your brother…" that stopped him in his tracks.

Slowly, he turned and looked at the man, now abashed and avoiding his eye… "I will."

()()()()

"You know…" Tyrion said, with a false cheer, "I should be greatful father has provided me with a steed to assist me on the journey…" he motioned to the ass beside him, "Most generous for a man who only wants news of me when I have reached the furthest corner of the kingdoms…"

Jamie shook his head, "I am sorry I haven't visited you more often before this day…"

"Nonesense!" Tyrion sniffed and looked about the gathering of criminals and sold slaves he was preparing to journey with, "You've had your own tortures to contend with…" then he moved closer, "Speaking of; I already bade a fond adieu to our darling sister when she visited lastnight," the smaller man shifted, nervously in his shackles, "she told me I was not getting what I truly deserved and that the seven Gods had cursed me, child killer and butcher of the innocent such as I am, and she would do all in her power to ensure a slow and agonising death…"

Jamie nodded, without anything to say…

Tyrion angled his head, "She then gave me this… as a parting token…"

Visible in the dim light of the stable they were huddled in, Jamie could see a bruised and healing scar… fresh from the cut of a ringed hand…

"She has taken to giving those tokens, of late…" He admitted, recalling his own strike at the hand of Cersei.

"She has always been overly passionate…" Tyrion said, before shrugging, "then again, there's no point in telling you that…"

Jamie remained stoic… he wasn't in the mood for playing games, not today…

"To be honest, I was expecting more than a bruised face… I had thought I would have been called on by all manner of ruffians I had maligned over the years…" he then smiled to his brother, "It was almost as though a person of influence had an eye on me."

Jamie cocked his head, "I don't know what you're talking about."

They smiled at eachother.

"Five minutes, Ser Jamie…" the guard called…

Jamie felt his chest clench…

Gods… he was going to lose his brother… and what was worse is that could think of nothing to do to stop it… there had to be something!

"There isn't, Jamie," Tyrion said, as if reading his mind. "No fighting out of this one… I have had a little time on my hands recently and can think of no way out."

Jamie felt wretched.

"Enough of this… It's depressing!" Tryion took a stride to lean in closer to his brother, "Have you tracked down the beautiful Brienne?"

Jamie winced, "Don't mock, Tyrion…" he said quietly.

The tone in his voice made his brother draw back. Sounding more genuine than he had ever heard him, Jamies brother said, "I wasn't mocking. If she has your attention she must be beautiful… it's not always about outward appearance, you know…" then he smiled, "Trust an expert."

"All I know is that they headed north and kept to the road…"

Tyrion screwed up his face in confusion, "Not the best approach."

"Exactly," Jamie huffed, "strategically, it makes no sense. For a covert mission you would avoid points of contact at all cost…"

"But you forget, dear brother," Tyrion countered, "your maiden is an honourable warrior on a noble quest. She is true and earnest… skulking in the shadows would not suit her character…"

He considered it…

"Come on… you know her better than anyone," Tyrion prodded him in the chest with an elbow… "She would be proud of what she's setting out to achieve."

Jamie smiled, "Yes; she would at that." And when he looked to his brother he caught the other man smiling at him…

"I'm happy for you brother," the younger man admitted, "a much healthier choice, I think, than others in the past…"

"Ser Jamie…" a guard called, "they are coming for them…"

Jamie felt the same panic in his eye that he saw in Tyrions as they shared a final, tight embrace…

"Farewell Tyrion…"

"Fare well…"

And quickly, so as to cause less pain, Jamie stood and left the barn, never looking back and swearing that somehow, some day, he would see his brother again.

()()()

Less than a day after Tyrion had departed for the wall, Jamie had set out along the North Road, heading for the first inn or village he could find… it was lucky his wench was a memorable sort because many recalled the giant woman and small servant that followed after her.

After a few days of searching, Jamie found himself at an inn and after requesting to meet the chef and compliment him on his freshly baked pie, Jamie knew where he was heading… Castle Black. So, perhaps, he thought, he would see Tyrion sooner than he had anticipated!

He set out from the inn on his stallion, grateful for convincing his father that he could track down his bride more swiftly without an entourage… when he came across a village. And in that village was a stable… and in that stable was Brienne… and after the greeting and expected, noble and awkward happiness at seeing each other again, Jamie saw no point in waiting and had knelt before her and asked her to marry him…

And in all that time he had taken to recall the events leading to the moment… she still had not answered him…


	3. Chapter 3

Brienne had expressed a myriad of emotions once the shock of his proposal wore off…

At first she dismissed him, telling him not to be ridiculous and she hadn't the time for any jokes. Then she laughed and asked if he had gone mad… then she angered slightly and told him to get up from his knee and stop trying to goad her… then she became confused, unable to assimilate the fact he was serious.

He explained that his father had sought permissions from her father (something she was not pleased about) but that all were agreed the decision was hers…

Interestingly, when Jamie was presented with the choice of lying to her and feigning affections she wouldn't believe or simply explaining all the thoughts that led to him writing her name on parchment those few weeks ago… so Jamie came clean.

Brienne had stalked toward him, dragging him from the floor and to the nearest tavern where she demanded to the whole truth… which he gave her… and she accepted.

Brienne of Tarth became betrothed to Jamie Lannister, Lord of Casterly Rock.

On one condition…

()()()()

Jamie stretched his back and went back to reading the correspondence he had received from the invited guests to his wedding…

The sun shone brightly in the sapphire seas and he looked out, past the balcony of his chambers in Evenfall Hall…

Brienne had insisted to be married from her family home, as it was not travelling as far back on her path to find the Stark girls. Jamie had agreed… he had also agreed that once the nuptials were complete, they would continue on her search [telling anyone who asked they were on a tour of a land as part of their honeymoon celebrations]

Jamie was relieved she had accepted… and he owed her much more than she knew. Granting her any request would be no issue as far as he was concerned.

Sir Selwyn had already retuned from his business in the city to greet them on their arrival. He had beamed pride in his daughter and deigned to grant them both lush and sizeable, separate chambers until their wedding.

Over the month they had taken residence, Jamie found he rather admired Sir Selwyn more and more… his obvious affection for his daughter knew no bounds… from allowing her to persue only what she desired to accepting any choice she made in her life with dignity, offering complete support.

He wondered if their isolation from the mainland afforded less pressure, allowing greater freedom than many of the houses in Westeros.

What would his life had been if his own father was as supportive and allowing as Sir Selwyn. How would it be different?

His eyes were drawn to the letter on the table... and the moment he had been dreading.

Jamie recognised his sisters hand easily.

He took a breath and opened the parchment.

Cersie was angry; she was dismayed. They were separating through marriage and though she accepted this would occur, she reminded him they would never be apart. She agreed to attend his wedding and requested chambers for herself and her betrothed and stipulated they should be adjoined by a private door.

Jamie couldn't help his teeth grit.

He knew they shouldn't… was it possible his sister had turned the delicate petal that was Loras Tyrell? Had she lured him into her and wove herself about him as she had so many…

Jamie felt himself darken… he no longer believed Cersie as faithful as he once had. He accepted his absence had affected her but somehow wondered if life in the shadows of denied power had made her the viper he now saw her to be.

He glanced at Evenfall's plans and assigned his sister adjoining chambers to her and her intended, trying to swallow the rising anger within him…

Then there was a knock at the door, "My Lord!"

"What now?"

Jamie turned to see a dishevelled and flustered Page running, full pelt, toward him… so much so the pre-pubescent prat left no room to slow himself and forced Jamie to hold out his hand and grip the child, whisking him about to a stop in his masters firm grip.

"Ser Jamie…."

The Lord of Castely Rock bit back his anger and closed his grip on the Page-boys tunic, "You have found him…"

"Your bride, My Lord…" he yelled, then stopped… seemingly to add drama…

A pulse pounded in Jamies temple, and he growled, "Yes?"

"She refuses to leave her room for her dress fitting…"

Jamie felt the information in his brain fuzz… "What?"

The Page goggled at him as though he had no greater IQ than a twig on the ground… "Today, the Lady Brienne is to be fitted for her bridal gown…" then his look tightened in such frustration Jamie had not encountered… "an item in which she showed no interest in until this day…"

Jamie felt no interest in the child's plight, "Fetch her a dress she desires…

"My Lord," the Page squeaked, "she will have no other… and now she says she will not have this!"

He dropped the kid before the annoying prattle caused migraine…

There was one person who could still his thoughts…

And he found himself outside Briennes door, smashing a fist on the thing until she issued a reply.

"I don't give a care as to what YOUR opinion on my taste is BOY!"

Jamie couldn't help a fond smile, imagining the rage that glistened in those ocean eyes… "I have not been called BOY in a great many years…"

"Jamie?" She questioned, sounding slightly panicked…

He couldn't help a smirk and cast a glance about the empty corridor before confirming, in gest… "Yes, dearest. It is I; your betrothed…"

A clatter sounded from inside the room, making him reach for the door handle and demand, "Brienne? Are you alright?"

"Yes," she confirmed quickly, "I'm fine." And then she added, "Don't come in!"

Well… when she issued a decree such as that… what was Jamie to do?

He opened the chamber door and took a pause to see her… and she was magnificent…

The gargantuan and breath-taking warrior had been replaced by a woven-haired and frustrated woman, pacing her sea-fronted balcony in an explosion of white silk and lace…

For one of the most hideously floaty and unnecessarily layered dresses he had ever laid eyes upon, he had to admit Brienne wore it well… Her long neck was encased in lace to a pearl, corseted bodice that ran the length of her torso to explode into silk which flowed about her and was enhanced by the long, angel winged sleeves…

She wore flowers in her hair and her golden locks had been woven to a length Jamie hardly thought the warrior would tolerate…

How had she allowed anyone to do this to her…

And Jamie thought to himself… she had done this for him…

So, surely he could say something to soothe her… and had she been smiling then perhaps he would have found it easier… and yet, all he could muster was a feeble shrug as he offered, "That's nice…"

Briennes expression morphed from a frantic and lost type of despair to one of derision… "Nice?" She asked, "You think so?"

He winced, an added, "It's made from the fines silks n the seven kingdoms…"

But, far from helping, the news only made Briennes eyes roll…

"So, if I am to look a fool, at least it shall be an expensively dressed fool."

Jaime stepped further into the room, aware that Brienne had kept her distance by stepping back…

"You don't look a fool," Jamie placated, "You look like a lady."

Brienne stopped pacing and looked at him… then questioned, "A lady?"

Jamie nodded.

She snorted in response, the motion causing her to gasp a little and grasp her pearl-studded corset, "A lady who can hardly breathe…" she muttered before angling a thumb to her back, "This thing has more ribbons than a bloody maypole!"

Jamie laughed, relaxing slightly…

"Give me my armour any day over this…" she gestured to the corset, "this… this… chest cage!"

He moved further into the room, "It accentuates your figure," he placated, trying very hard NOT to notice the curves produced by the tight-fitting garment…

"And these…"Brienne continues, lifting her arms to show the lengths of silk on her sleeves and how they cascaded to the floor, "I shan't be able to reach my sword."

"You are a bride," Jamie reminded her, "you won't need a sword."

Her nose wrinkled, "You recall how the last few regal weddings have fared…"

He had to give her that… "I will protect you," he smiled, puffing out his chest.

"I shall have my sword."

A twinge of excitement spiked through him at the command in her tone, "Granted…"

"And should we be attacked, I would hardly manage an escape, for this!" She swished the waves of silk to reveal a modest train…

"It's tradition for a dress such as this…"

"Is that why this is so high?" She demanded, grasping at the high neck, giving the collar a tug, "It's so tight I can barely…" and with the slightest tug the gentle lace tore at the seam and fell from her throat…

Briennes eyes went wide…

Something inside Jamie thought that he should berate his bride-to-be on damaging such an expensive wedding dress; perhaps he should have been annoyed…

But to see the look on her face as she began to stutter, "Oh… oh, Jamie… I am so sorry…" made all thought cease as he tilted his head…

To his surprise, he looked at the loosened neck-line and approached her stunned form, reaching out to take the torn material in his hand… "Actually," he admitted, "It does look better like that." Then he gave the lace in his hand a firm tug…

The sound of tearing fabric and pearl beading hitting the stone floor was somewhat cathartic as Jamie allowed the feeling of release to wash over him and he looked to Brienne.

She stood there, the high lace neck now torn to the hem of her bodice, shocked into smiling… until something tantalising caught in her eye…

"Well, if we are making adjustments…" she said, bending to the side of her skirt and ripping the silk up the seam… past an ankle… past her knee… resting at the milky skin of her mid-thigh.

She sighed…

"Better?" He asked, his heart quickening slightly…

Brienne took a moment to think… then reached under the sleeve of her left arm and tore out the layered silk to make a slimmer sleeve… "Better…"

Jamie smiled, taking a hold of the right sleeve and ripping at it in the same way as she had.

They both breathed for a moment, a look of elation in their eyes telling that they both knew what was to come before excitedly launching into further destruction, ripping at the train and tearing away silk, lace and pearls until Brienne was left with a modest bodice and slip and both of them were panting from exertion.

The air cooled.

Brienne came back into the moment quicker than Jamie, a flush marking her cheeks as she looked down at the rags she now wore where there had once been the fine silks of a bridal gown…

Jamie felt the need to say something to assure here that everything was going to be alright… but he was breathing so heavily that no words formed.

It was then she had noticed a stray strand of lace lying across her collar and Jamie seized his chance…

"Allow me," he offered, gallantly, as he took the material and gave it a tug.

The thread came loose in slow-motion, tearing in a direction Jamie did not expect, ripping down the side of her bodice and allowing the supple, cream roundness of Briennes right breast to roll to the air…

Time snapped back and she gasped as Jamie quickly cupped her exposed skin, trying to ignore the warm feeling of her in his hand and focus on the rage he was sure to encounter at the turn of events.

As he readied an apology and looked up… he found no rage at all… She was just looking at him; blinking a little more rapidly than usual, but not particularly angry.

She hadn't moved away or motioned for him to unhand her…

So they continued to stand there, both a little frozen, until Brienne closed her ocean eyes, allowed her head to loll back slightly and gave a lustful gasp.

The sound made Jamies insides ache… and, to his surprise, he found the reason for the wonderful excertion was that he had begun to gently massage her – it had been almost automatic, even natural as he felt himself harden and dimly noted how much she enjoyed his touch…

Jamie realised she had never been touched in this way before… Gods! No one had ever truly seen her as a woman and she had never let them!

Blood fired through him – what was she giving him? It was trust and it was faith he would not mistreat her…

It made him want more; it made him ache…

So he had to look at her… he couldn't help it, everything inside him suddenly needed to see the pert breast in his hand and watch the soft pink nipple deepen in shade as he brushed it with the pad of his thumb, making it stand proud at his fingers… so he gave a little pinch…

Brienne made a jerk and gasped again, but she remained in his hand… wanting more…

The thought made Jamies own arousal stir and so he pressed his advantage, now knowing how sensitive she was and thrilling at the thought of what he could show her she was capable of…

He bent to her, supporting her back with his right arm and brigning her closer to him as he spread her in his fingers and took her breast into his mouth, sucking at her as hard as he could…

She groaned, clasping a hand in his hair and fixing him to her as he flicked his tongue over her tight skin.

She was moaning in earnest as he alternated between harsh flicks, softer licks then deep and powerful sucks… Gods! He found he was enjoying this far more than he had anticipated as his cock began to throb and nothing became more important in the world than hearing her gasp and sigh…

It seemed he had been fixed there forever when Brienne hauled him up to crush their mouths together… this arena suited him just as well as he brought his arms around her and pushed his talented tongue into her mouth and pressed his body to hers…

Brienne froze.

Jamie knew why… so he reached for her hand and pressed it against his straining member, trying to convey the idea that she was making him ache as much as he knew she was pulsing now…

Her hand hardly moved, but did flex a little on him, making him sigh into her mouth… Gods, how had he not known how much he wanted this?

His hand rushed up her body and angled her head slightly to allow him to devour her more completely when there was a knock at the door…

"Ser Jamie?"

It was too distant and unimportant as he darted his tongue across the tip of Briennes and explored her mouth , her hand still on his cock, their bodies still pressed together…

"My Lord?" The voice called again…

Jamie growled in frustration, feeling Brienne pull away from him… he'd lost her.

_Fuck!_ He thought, trying to shake his head and force his thoughts into a pattern…

Brienne wet her lips with her tongue; the motion instantly scattering any thoughts he had managed to muster together…

She regarded him, appearing breath taken and severely debauched as she called, "He will be with you presently, squire. Remain outside."

Jamie finally felt the air cool; she wanted him to leave… If nothing else, he supposed, he had probably just scared the maid before him senseless with his ravishing…

Unable to stand the thought of his actions being unwanted, he took a calming breath and stepped away, noticing his obviously engorged erection and considering how he could move discreetly through the corridors to his chamber and deal with it…

And when he looked up he found, to his delight, the focus of Briennes attention was the same as his own…

She blinked, slightly embarrassed he had noticed the look of hunger in her eyes… but it had been there… and it gave him the slightest ray of hope, making him twitch and acknowledge his need to calm himself.

Whisking his cloak about himself, he wrapped it about his body and successfully concealed his condition before calling, "I will be with you," then turning to Brienne and adding, "My Lady."

As he went to pass her and she modestly dipped her head, he found he could not leave her like that, so moved quickly, gathering up her exposed breast once more and taking it into his mouth one last time to roll his tongue about it until she groaned.

He was satisfied she had allowed him this… and it was enough for now…

_Besides, _he thought_, coming in your pants all over the tatters of your betrotheds rejected wedding dress would be a poor show from any man… let alone a Lord of Casterly Rock…_

So he kissed her nipple, slipped the breast back into the rags of her torn dress and looked once more at the hazy arousal in her ocean eyes… before he left the room.


	4. Chapter 4

The first guests were due to arrive for the Lanister/Tarth wedding in the morning. Lord Selwyn had arranged a grand meal for his daughter and her fiancé, giving him the opportunity to question them both, endlessly on ceremony preparations and when they were due on their way to commence their tour of Westeros for their honeymoon.

Brienne had seemed a little distant during the meal, quietly eating her food and watching how well her soon-to-be husband was getting along with her fine father.

Jamie felt happy with his decisions and proud of how much he seemed to impress the Lord of Tarth [he could be very charming given the right circumstance]. For some reason he had found it very important to earn the good grace of this man… he fooled himself into thinking it was simply to have him agree to the wedding of his daughter… but in honesty, the respect of the man was more and more important to Jamie as he saw how loving and kind he was to Brienne.

It seemed that Lord Selwyn mattered to Brienne, making his opinion matter to Jamie. Interesting…

In truth, Jamie found he liked the Lord of Tarth; there was an almost an infectious enthusiasm that issued forth from Lord Selwyn that even the starkest man would struggle to find fault with.

After being assured by Brienne and observing her with Jamie over the past few weeks, Selwyn had been appeased and taken a great delight in each aspect of his only childs wedding. He approved the flowers and the food, the guests and the rituals… and, Jamie flattered himself, Lord Tarth even approved of his soon-to-be son-in-law…

"I wish you both all the best," Sewyn was saying as Brienne sank further into her chair, "you are well matched children… you, Ser Jamie… Just the sort of Knight my little Brienne always admired."

"Father," Brienne finally said, "I have not been your LITTLE Brienne for many years."

Selwyn gave a hazy, wine-soaked grin and Jamie got the distinct impression that his betrothed had never ceased to be a little girl in her father's eyes. "You have and have always had, good judgement, my girl. And this man is no exception. I hope you have many years ahead; fruitful and prosperous years!"

Brienne stood, "Excuse me, My Lords."

And as she retreated, Jamie found his head shaking… he just didn't understand it. He had given her time to adjust to the idea, he was getting on with her family, he had acquiesced to each and every request and demand… aside from a slight loss of control where he tore at her clothing and took full advantage of her innocence… he had been a true and worthy gentlemen.

Jamie shook his head… guilt was getting him nowhere.

"Son…" Selwyn sighed, "Trust me when I say that women are complicated creatures…"

Jamie nodded sagely… until Selwyns wide eyes caused him to question, "What?"

"Go after her, you plank!"

The dullness in the older mans voice made Jamie leap to his feet, "Right!"

He rushed out the room…

"Brienne," he called, quickening his pace to catch her and angering when she sped up to outrun him, "Brienne!"

Like a hind in the hunt, she bolted for safety… rushing to her sanctuary as he picked up his pace and caught her before she had managed to unlock her chamber…

He slammed the door with his golden hand, forcing it shut and causing Brienne to crumple against the wood.

But it was beyond confusion for Jamie… he just wanted to understand; "I haven't seen you in days…" he said in a low tone, "and now you run from me as if I may harm you…"

She still hadn't moved… scrunched against the door as she was and refusing to look at him…

"Is this because of the other day?" He questioned, "Brienne, I am sorry if I frightened you but I trust you understand that I would never harm you," he tried to bend to look her in the eye. "I thought you had enjoyed it?"

But still, she pressed herself into the door as though she willed her entire being to become the oak itself…

The sheer dismissal tore a hole in Jamie's chest… it felt worse than even the moment his hand had been removed. "I didn't force myself-"

"No!" She said quickly, turning to him, "you didn't. And I wouldn't have let you if you had tried…"

"So, why..?"

"Did you hear him?" Brienne asked in a whisper so soft Jamie almost had to stop breathing, "He wants a true marriage for his little girl… he wants grandchildren…" and then she turned to him, "Jamie… this thing of convenience for us means so much to my father. He thinks we are in love… he thinks we are marrying for all the reasons people should."

More incredible than the concept of his woman cowering in fear came the realisation that her eyes were swelling with tears…

He had to say something! Anything… "Very few people marry for love, Brienne."

Silence.

That hadn't helped at all

"I don't think I can do this…" she admitted, quietly.

And something snapped as he gripped her to him, clumsily opened the door to the room and forced them both inside; they couldn't do this in the corridor… Once in the chamber, Brienne fell back against the closing door, the momentum dragging Jamie with her and crushing his body against hers.

"What can't you do, Brienne?" He demanded in great confusion, "Marry me? Is that what you're saying? Or are you thinking I would ever expect or demand more of you?" He waited impatiently…

"I never thought I would marry at all…" she said, not really answering him, "And it makes sense to marry you for all the reasons you gave me…" The tears finally fell from her eyes and he felt wretched, unable to stop them as she sobbed, the motion ripping through her, causing a lung of air to be gulped in… "But I'm lying to him… My father thinks we are in love… and it isn't real, Jamie."

No, they weren't in love, Jamie admitted to himself. But he admired and respected her and the thought of her this upset hurt him deeply… "Is that what you're afraid of?" He asked, "Lying to your father?"

She nodded, looking to him with no more tears but searching…

And it occurred to Jamie that the sacrifice of her freedom and the union of the two houses… the money and power and status would, of course, mean nothing to the woman who prided herself on honour…

Of course the lye of it all would be the most intolerable part…

He remembered describing her as absurdly loyal… it was a quality he admired greatly. He remembered being so… once upon a time. It was something precious about his wench. Something he was determined to protect.

"There are many kinds of love, Brienne," he said, "there is passion, there is empathy, there is friendship…"

"And we are…"

"Friends," he said, knowing there was more but not wanting to scare her…

"I have never let a friend touch me the way you did, Jamie…" she said.

His heart flipped… she just admitted she let him kiss her. He felt a flush, "No?"

She looked at him with large, blue eyes… "No."

The swirl of emotion rolled through him and he couldn't help but ask, "Did you like it?"

Her eyes flicked downward and his breath caught, wondering if she was remembering the feel of him against her hand… wondering if she wanted to feel that way again…

"You haven't answered me," he pointed out, trying to beat back the excitement gripping his chest, "Did you like what we did at your dress fitting?"

And she looked up to him, eyes lingering on his lips a moment before meeting his, "Yes."

Before he had realised it, Jamie had gathered her in his arms again, pressing his lips to hers and determined to make this a slow and sensual feeling, in contrast to their last kiss. But to his elation, he found Brienne gripping his arms and dragging him further against her own body, pressing them both against the door.

Jamie braced his golden hand behind her, as his other ran up her body, feeling the curves that teased him so much in her wedding gown… he tried to breathe to slow himself down…

But Brienne was determined, taking charge of the kiss, swirling her tongue impatiently about his own and pressing Jamie further to her…

He completely lost any chance of calming himself when her long leg dragged up the outside of his and hooked about his hip, slamming them both together…

He was lost… the scent of her filling his lungs, the taste of her on his tongue and now the thought she had brought them that much closer to joining… his hand wove between them…

Brienne froze when his fingers found her and something inside him whispered that this wasn't the way things should be between them… but she had made the offer with her body even if she hadn't thought of what she was doing or asking or craving…

His finger moved; small circles, caressing as he felt her shudder and her tongue resumed its rough exploration of his mouth…

The first, tentative touch of her hand on him almost made his knees buckle as they both juddered heavy breath between each other and his eyes shot open to see her looking at him, her tongue still in his mouth, her hand moving up and down the length of him…

Blood and lust fired through him at the thought that Brienne, _his_ Brienne, wanted to touch him… and he growled, making the look in her eye darken as she stroked him through his breeches and gave a little bite on his lower lip…

The room swirled and Jamie couldn't stop himself… he found the strength from somewhere to pin her harder against the wall and devour her entirely, only further encouraged as she began to whimper… and the sound made him want to hear more…

A knock sounded at the door, "Ser Jamie…"

Briennes eyes snapped wide with shock as Jamie urged, "Ignore him…" and covered her mouth with his again, quickening his pace on her, hearing her moan and feeling her leg tighten on his hip…

"Ser Jamie…"

Tearing his mouth from Briennes, Jamie growled, "Not now!"

But she had already stopped touching him… _Gods!_ He was going to KILL that squire…

"I must insist…" the boy squeaked.

Jamie pulled back a little and Brienne rested her hands on his chest, stilling their heartbeats and cooling their breathing as they parted…

"What is it?"

"Your wedding party has arrived, my Lord…"

_Cersie…_ Jamie thought and looked down at himself… he had better straighten himself up…

But when he looked to Brienne, it didn't matter anymore… her hair was ruffled and skin pinked from their exertions… but those big, ocean eyes continued to display her vulnerability and appeal…

_You aren't really…_ Jamie wondered, _are you?_

He stepped further away from her, "I should greet them."

Something in her stance deflated, "Of course you should…"

Jamie wondered why she gave

And with that, he swirled his cloak about himself and left the room.

()()()

Tywin Lannister smiled, looking overly pleased from some unfathomable reason…

Jamie did his best to swallow the paranoia running rough-shot through his mind, but the way the old man grinned at him and kept casting glances Briennes way made Jamie nervous.

Cersie had scowled constantly throughout their tour of Evenfall Hall and requested the bride-to-be escort her and her fiancée to their chambers the moment the tour was concluded.

Jamie hadn't liked the idea, but Brienne had given his hand a reassuring squeeze before she led his sister away…

They were so vastly different, Cersie and Brienne… Jamie noted so many physical differences as the women walked away… He had only ever loved Cersie, but in loving her he had to accept who she was and as she disappeared from sight he found he didn't completely trust her. Not with Brienne.

Would he ever trust anyone with Brienne?

And then his father requested to speak with him privately…

"I trust the wedding plans are complete," the older Lannister asked from behind a large glass of wine as he sat to watch the sunset across the water…

"As much as can be," Jamie replied, cautiously… still unnerved by his fathers amusement.

"And the brides dress…" Tywin began, locking Jamie in his gaze, "it has been repaired?"

And there it was…

"How did you…" Jamie began before back-tracking slightly to ask, "What have you heard?"

The older man gave a funny look that was almost playful as he gave a laugh, "Come now, Jamie…you can tell me…"

The dress had cost a fair price, but Jamie couldn't believe his father would be angry over it… "I thought we had managed to keep that private."

Tywin chuckled.

The sound was so alien to Jamie that he almost had to pinch himself to make certain he wasn't dreaming…

"Oh my son!" Tywin moved an arm about Jamies shoulders in such a warm manner the younger man could hardly recall but for his early childhood…

Jamie couldn't help a smile and began to chuckle with his father…

"For so many years I have thrown women and whores and ladies and serving boys at you…" the old man rolled his eyes, "anything to get you away from your sister…"

That halted Jamies laughter…

"And here we find a woman who no other man would touch…" the laughter stopped and he sighed, "except you…"

"Father…"

"Oh, Jamie… I was told all about the dress fitting fiasco…"

Jamies eyes widened, "Father…"

"About you helping The Maid of Tarth out of her silks…"

Jamie shook his head, "You don't understand…"

"Oh! I understand, Jamie… From the reported state in which you were both in when you left her chambers, I understand entirely…" then his chuckling ceased… "I am not entirely decrepit, you know… in fact, I have a paramour of my own awaiting my return in the city…"

Jamies stomach rolled; the whispers he had heard in Kingslanding were true then? He hopes his brother would never hear them…

"I am pleased, Jamie," his father said, shocking the man…

"Pleased?" Then Jamie, again, wondered what the old man was scheming, "You have never been pleased with anything in all the years I have known you."

Tywin nodded and raised his glass, "Perhaps, this once, life is allowing me some joy in the path laid before my family…"

Jamie grimaced, "The family is at war, your Grandson is dead and your youngest child is in exile…"

"But my eldest son remains… the Lord of Casterly… and will produce many fine children who can share both the Lannister home and now this house of Tarth…" he tipped the glass towards himself, "A fine match indeed."

Shaking his head, Jamie left the room.

()()()

"He's a little slut and you know it, you pathetic waste of skin."

"Knock, knock," Jamie called, entering his sisters chamber with no further announcement.

Cersie was poised in her chair on the veranda, looking about ready to leap from the thing and strike Loras, who gave the first impression of a deeply upset school child…

Jamie looked between them, "I trust you were not describing me?"

Cersie sat back in her chair, glaring at her husband, "We were discussing my fiancées choice of hunting partner for our honeymoon," she said though her teeth, "Loras was proposing the squire, Seamund be the one to fetch his kills and polish his… armour…"

Jamie shook his head, there was no escape for poor Loras. Cersie would not let him hide behind pretence… and, he imagined, if he were to take a lover, she would make him aware she expected to be able to do the same.

Loras looked to Jamie quite nervously, making the older man assess the child before him and conclude; his sister would eat the poor creature alive should he provoke her.

The young rose clearly agreed, excused himself and beat a hasty retreat from the battle… leaving Jamie with his sister.

They regarded each other for a time, until Jamie broke, "A fine husband he will make."

Cersie snorted, "Just as fine as the specimen you have set your eyes upon."

Jamie instantly regretted his comment and held up his hand, "I really didn't come here to fight."

"A shame," she admitted, "because I have nothing but fight in me. I have no intention of giving in as easily as you would have me."

He approached the veranda… the sun was almost set and he wondered if the scene was a portent for their situation, "There is no fight, Cersie… there is only survival."

His sister clutched her chest and mocked, "How profound."

But he was tired and just wanted peace between them, "Can we at least agree to make it through our weddings with some degree of civility?"

"No."

Jamie sighed; at least she was honest. He hadn't really supposed they would be able to part in such a manner on amicable terms, "At the very least," he asked, "would you try to stay your enthusiasm for my joining day and remain dignified."

"Dignified?" Cersie questioned, "Oh, my brother… my celebrations have already begun…"

And before he could question her, the squire he had so recently contemplated strangling entered the room… and before the child could even announce his presence, Jamie felt a twinge of pain rush through his head… "What?"

And the boy… whose permanent expression, it seemed, was one of sheer panic said, "Your Maid, Ser Jamie…"

Jamie ground his teeth; Cersie sniggered.

"Yes…"

"She withdraws her conscent, my Lord…"

Jamie blinked.

He shook his head…

"What?"

The boy shifted, nervously, from one foot to the other… "She will not marry you, Sire…"

And Jamie suddenly felt his chest hollow…

Cersie laughed and raised a glass of wine, "Let the games begin!"


	5. Chapter 5

"I had hoped I may persuade you to my bed chamber one day," Jamie admitted, "though this isn't quite what I had had in mind…"

Brienne halted a moment; the look in her eye silenced any further comment.

To Jamie, she looked like any warrior would in the midst of battle, wide-eyed and half-crazed, running off adrenaline… What had Cersie said to bait his bride-to-be into murderously tearing apart his bedroom?

He circled her; moving into the room and still keeping a distance…

"I had a conversation with your sister earlier…"

Here we go, Jamie thought, stealing himself for the conversation ahead, "So I have heard."

Brienne nodded again, her lips thinning in an effort to keep whatever she was thinking or feeling to herself for the time being.

Of course, Jamie thought, why would this be easy…

He watched her a while… rummaging through his wardrobe and hurling items toward the bed, where a partially clothing-covered chest lay open… "Am I going somewhere?"

"Yes."

Jamie sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose against the tension, "Is it also something to do with my sister?"

"Yes."

Gods! What had she told her? More frightening than any lie that could be uttered was the dread-notion his sister may have told Brienne the truth… any number of truths that made up his chequered history had the chance of dissolving whatever chances of affection from his honourable fiancée…

"Do you want to discuss it?"

"No."

"And that's it?" He asked, finding, with some degree of surprise, the dismissal cold and painful… he had never felt the need to confess to anyone and yet, for Brienne, he was willing to lay his character bare… every wrinkle and wart would be hers for the scrutiny… and yet he was denied…

She continued to hurl items at his bed until somehow deciding the steadily growing pile of garments had reached their height and she took to the bed… lifting, balling and scrunching items into the carry-case.

"Then this is it?" He asked and demanded at once.

She didn't even look to him…

Oh! But his patience evaporated and he strode toward the Maid of Tarth, spinning her about to face him; caught off-guard by the motion, Brienne braced her fists against his chest and added a slight, but well received punch as a warning and he released her.

"I would have you talk to me, Wench!"

Startled eyes quickly morphed to anger, "Do not call me so, Lannister… I should not accept it as your wife and more your equal."

Jamie blinked… "So… you are still intending to marry me?"

Brienne frowned, "Yes. Why would I not?"

Anger and despair melted away so fast it was hard for Jamie to recall a moment when he had not felt as good as he did right now… "Really?"

Brienne tilted her head, as if the new angle, "There are sides of you I have seen that even she does not know."

And Jamie agreed, still in a little shock.

To further add to his condition, Brienne reached out and fondly stroked his scarred cheek, "I know you well, Jamie Lannister. I know the past you have never told anyone. I know the weaknesses that forged your life," and she looked to his golden hand, "And what you have endured to become the man you are today." And she looked straight into his eyes…

Jamie felt a pride stir in his chest as a need to be closer to her and press a kiss to her lips swelled inside him… but his body refused to move… and all he could muster was a school-boy smile; because he had changed. And he had changed for the better.

The question remained, "Will you tell me what she said to you?"

Briennes watery eyes focused back on him for a second, before she pulled away from his grasp… "It is of little consequence."

But, somehow, the reassurance had the opposite effect. Jamie felt his face crinkle in confusion… "So, we're still getting married?"

Brienne turned to him, mirroring his gaze… "Yes…"

"And you're… not throwing me out?"

Giving a brief glance toward the pile of clothes, Brienne answered, "No."

Relief washed through Jamie, making his chest heave in a gulp of air and he found himself laughing, "I thought… well…"

But Brienne still wasn't laughing…

"Well," he tried again, "it's just that you're packing and I thought, as it was all my clothes that you were…"

"Casting you out?" She finished…

This was far too amusing for him, he realized, seeing her reaction as the frown she wore deepened.

"It doesn't matter," he said in a rush and moved toward her, "Where are we going?"

"Why would I cast you out?" She asked, suspiciously…

And as quickly as relief had washed over him, Jamie found anxiety returned… "No reason…" and then he conceded, "my sister had suggested…"

"Cersie," Brienne darkened, making Jamie regret the decision to be honest with his concern… "Yes… that makes sense…"

The sentence made Jamie feel sick… "How so?"

Brienne went back to folding his clothes into the case… "Our conversation left me with the understanding that what some relationships need is distance…"

Jamie was confused again, "You and I…"

"You and your sister," Brienne snapped, "or, more accurately, you and I need distance from your sister…"

Cersie must have said something… and it was enough to make Brienne pack them a case to leave on a hunting trip for a few days…

He found he was glad his sister had not angered his bride-to-be… should Brienne have injured or killed Cersie then things would have been impossible to rectify. But, his Wench was learning diplomacy over the sword… Jamie felt a slight rush; impressive…

He found a smile curling up under his nose… was this Briennes way of fighting Cersie for him.

"So, you're stealing me away…" Jamie swaggered, trying to contain the pride that puffed out his chest.

"Yes," she answered, not looking up.

He leaned on the bed post, trying to appear aloof and refined, "You're going to keep me all to yourself?"

"Until the King arrives to bless the ceremony in three days," Brienne answered, packing away the last of the clothes and heaving the luggage from the bed, "Yes."

Then she saw him… and Jamie thrilled to catch her double-take, hold a moment, run her eyes over his body and wet her lips…

It lasted the fraction of a second, but it was like an eternity that sparked within him… then she controlled herself and Jamie remembered he should do the same.

"Are you coming?" She asked, striding out of the bed chamber…

How could he refuse?

()()()

"Is this entirely necessary?"

Brienne looked back to Jamie… the sight of her on her stallion reminded him of how she looked so many times during their travels. And he wondered how many times he had seen that sight and why, now, he found it stunning…

The woods surrounded her and light broke in the shards of the trees to highlight her blonde hair… "Entirely necessary for a respectable jaunt for a betrothed couple."

He nodded, somewhat dumbly and allowed himself to be led on for an age until they reached a clearing and the 'hunting' party halted.

Podrick, the long-time, loyal servant of Tyrion and then sworn to Brienne, made a round of the space they were in and nodded to himself… muttering, "Here… yes… here will do…"

Brienne joined him and slapped the boy on the shoulder.

The pair seemed well suited; Jamie thought with a little slither of envy. They appreciated each other. Nothing was clearer as the master smiled to the servant and he grew taller in the sunshine of her praise.

Jamie dismounted and watched his fiancés squire head back to the mule he had strapped a cart to and collect a large, leather-bound package which he laid at her feet.

"Thank you Pod," Brienne knelt at the parcel and began to unwind the straps holding their hunting equipment together.

"Will your squire…" Jamie asked, trying to loosen his tight look on the boy, "be staying with us for the entire duration of this little excursion?"

"Yes," she answered, "problem?"

"You know what they say, darling," Jamie tucked himself close to her, whispering over her shoulder, "Three can be a crowd…"

Brienne looked up from the leather-bound bows and arrows, "Darling?"

Jamie pouted, "Just trying it out…"

She eyed him derisively, snorted and continued unbinding their weapons…

"How about sweetheart?"

Brienne stood and moved away, hefting an axe in her hand…

"Pumpkin?" Jamie continued, enjoying their game, "Twinkle?" She tensed; he had it! "Snuggle-toes?"

The iron and wood flew past him and imbedded in the tree just right of his ear so deeply, Jamie heard the shatter of thick, oaken bark…

"I'll stick with Brienne, then?"

"I really think you should…"

Gods, she made his heart thud in his chest!

Blood flowed through him and he had to finally admit that he was almost stiff with anticipation of their eventual joining.

Gods how he wanted her! When had that happened?

At first sight, he recalled with shame, he hardly recognised Brienne as a woman at all, draped in ill-fitted armour as she was, her hair lank and a grimace etched on her face…

How his opinion had changed… as had her drapes; they were the first thing to go!

She now wore the tight-fitting armour he had ordered forged for her… thank the Gods she had never questioned how his eye had caught her measurements so well'; he had paid attention in the baths of Harenhall…

It hadn't been the first time, but it was enough to make him think on her more often.

Jamie was suddenly caught in the back of the head with a swirling roll of fabric…

"Apologies, My Lord," Pod said with an insincere smile, "I hadn't thought you were so… in thought, to have not noticed me."

Jamie rubbed at the tender spot the servant's baled cloth had made impacting with his head and noted the look the boy gave him as he set about erecting the main sleeping arrangements for the night…

And he wondered… how could he get rid of such a loyal servant so as to have his bride all to himself?

()()()

It was going to be fine… Jamie looked around the curtained tomb…

Brienne had ordered him to the smaller section of the tent, where Podrick had laid his duck-down mattress and covered it in furs… His bride-to-be resided the other side of the curtain, across the centre of the tent and in a somewhat larger canvass room.

He had managed to convince her that a chaperone was unnecessary; Podrick was surplus, thanks to their shared travels…

He wasn't going to try anything; nothing would happen that she didn't want to happen…

And so, now they were the only two in the woodland…

And he couldn't sleep.

It was maddening! His mind swirled in a maelstrom of thought; of Cersie and his father, of Tyrion and Podrick… what could he do about any of them? Could he help them? Could he trust them? So much had happened he doubted his own judgement. Losing his hand had made him rethink his superficial existence; the scars he had earned along the way… losing his son… the sting of rejection… they were items he found too painful to accept.

The night cried; Brienne was whimpering… it wasn't uncommon after her ordeal in the bear pit at Harrenhal. He could almost tolerate the sound now; used to her murmuring slurs and profanities at those who had entrapped her…

Jamie would often speak to her while she slept; the sound of her distress was far worse than any pain he had encountered, save the loss of his son…

Often, he would curl close to her in the night; his body giving solace until she settled and he would leave. He had never been caught doing this… Brienne wouldn't have tolerated it had she known. But Jamie was always sure to never slumber; he could hold her, warm in the night… even rest in that place between sleep and wake until she stirred and he would scuttle to his covers and doze until she would rouse him after a number of hours and accuse him of slothenly ways…

But… in the quiet of the moonlight… She would shout out and he would say she was safe and he was coming for her and she would settle…

But they tended to be huddled closely by a fire, not separated by canvas and metal.

Jamie wriggled about in his covers; there was nothing he could do. It was only another nightmare about the bear-pit, he comforted himself, Brienne was strong enough to endure it.

He sighed… Perhaps there was another reason he couldn't sleep.

The idea that Cersie was so close unsettled him. She was in the perfect position to turn Selwyn against him, should she choose. All the work he had done to impress upon the Lord of Tarth… presenting the new man he had become… would all be for naught.

Cersie would look to any weakness; she could even begin to question Brienne's standing in court…

She wouldn't, he thought, she couldn't ruin an innocent womans reputation…

What was he thinking… of course she would! And could!

Brienne's murmuring grew louder… a little more frantic…

Jamie tried not to listen.

Until she shouted, "Do you think I care about my teeth?!"

_The Companions!_

Jamie was out of his bunk and through the canvas in a split second to be at her side; Brienne was deep in the throes of a nightmare… sweat glistening on her forehead.

He immediately moved to hold her… feeling her relax into his arms as he soothed, "I'm here… you're safe, Brienne…"

And there was silence.

Her body loosened and moulded into his; her expression melting into contentment as they fell into a familiar shape and he coiled about her, his arms weaving around her frame and wrapping into the shield her subconscious desired.

Jamie felt peace in this place; in this warm darkness, coiled around Briennes body like rope-binding.

When had this become comfort and not necessity?

Brienne backed her body into him, wriggling into their curve as he ground his teeth and tried not to think on how easily they fit together as she took his hand and drew it up like a blanket to her chin and then to touch her face…

Indulgently, he extended his hand to feel the softness of her skin, the heat from her breath… the pads of his fingers stretched back until they met her lips.

He tried not to think on how they had last kissed; in passion and heat.

Things had changed, no matter how he tried to deny it.

Without warning; Brienne began to move; she turned in the circle of his arms and Jamie held his breath…

She settled facing him, her blue eyes closed and face relaxed.

Was she asleep?

He waited…

There was nothing but a restful beauty as she moved her arms about him in a similar hold to his…

Jamie breathed…

And then Briennes fingers began to move in his dip of his lower spine.

The feeling shot through him like lightening as she seemed to smile in her sleep and press infinitesimally harder and press her heat into his back… felt like a hand on his cock as he swallowed and willed himself not to stiffen…

Jamie looked to Briennes resting face; was she truly asleep, as her touch drew a ragged breath from him…

"Brienne?" He whispered before a shudder shook through him…

She smiled.

She was awake!

And as his cock hardened, he gripped her to him and pressed their lips before she opened and he thrust his tongue in to taste her...

When Briennes leg curved about him and drew their groins together he almost exploded; and he felt her hand on his ass, pressing them closer still…

"I knew it would be you," she breathed, huskily…

His eyes flew open to be fixed in her gaze…

"And I knew you would come to me."

Jamie melted… his need for Brienne beyond pulsation… it was magnetic… it was molten… "And you will come for me," he said, knowing exactly what he was going to give her… how her flesh would respond… how he could bring her to the brink and aching to feel her surround and consume him entirely…

The night sighed.

This was the moment.


End file.
